1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems for transmitting a distress call in response to a signal from an implanted unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantable medical devices, such as implantable cardiac devices, are devices which are implanted in the body of a patient and are capable of monitoring the function of a patient's organ, such as their heart or brain, and are further configured in some instances to be able to deliver therapeutic electrical stimulation to the patient's organ.
Implantable cardiac devices, such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), are very commonly used implantable mechanical devices and are used to treat various heart conditions. These types of implantable cardiac devices typically have one or more leads that are positioned adjacent the walls of the heart and a control unit which receives signals indicative of the functioning of the heart. The control unit induces the delivery of therapeutic electrical stimulation to the walls of the heart via the leads in response to sensed heart conditions. Generally, the control unit incorporates a processor that is capable of recognizing and discerning particular heart irregularities based upon the signals that the processor receives. The implanted leads act as a sensor that delivers an intracardial electrogram (IEGM) to the processor, which provides the processor with a signal that is indicative of the heart function. Hence, the processors of these types of implantable cardiac devices continuously receive an IEGM signal that allows the processor to determine whether therapeutic stimulation of the heart is needed to regulate the heart function.
Despite the general effectiveness of implanted devices, patients using these devices often require additional medical attention. Such a need may arise, for example, in the event that the implanted device fails or malfunctions. Often, the patient may be physically unable to call for help due to pain, confusion, loss of consciousness, etc.
Recently, systems capable of real-time monitoring have been made available. One such system is the Home Monitoring System available from Biotronik, Inc. Real-time monitoring systems download information from a pacemaker and, ultimately, transmit the downloaded information to a physician. However, the operation of such real-time monitoring systems is not dependent upon, or triggered by, the condition of the patient being monitored. Rather, the downloading and transmitting of information occurs at a preset interval. A determination that the patient requires medical attention can only be made by the doctor after receiving and reviewing the downloaded information. Because the downloaded information does not explicitly notify the physician of a possible emergency condition, the physician is not motivated to take immediate emergency action. As a result, critical time may pass between the time the information is made available for review and the time that the information is actually reviewed. Further, existing real-time monitoring systems are limited to use with pacemakers and are not used in conjunction with other implanted devices, such as implanted defibrillators.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system of enhancing the utility of implanted devices where medical attention may be required.